<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinosaurs With Stars Stitched In by astromirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567571">Dinosaurs With Stars Stitched In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage'>astromirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>make it or break it Tsukkiyama AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinosaurs, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Tadashi finally have a talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>make it or break it Tsukkiyama AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinosaurs With Stars Stitched In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi wakes up beside Kei, who is not facing him. He frowns and gets out of bed, deciding to make them breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>Kei wakes up to the fragrant smell of bacon and eggs. His stomach growls loudly, and he trudges his way out of bed, sleepily putting his glasses on. He walks into the kitchen, breakfast all plated up, Tadashi just about to go get Kei. Kei embarrassedly remembers he's just dressed in his boxers. He quickly covers his chest and turns away, blush covering his body rapidly.</p><p>How does one forget that they have nipple piercings? </p><p>How does one forget that they slept in just boxers?</p><p>"Kei? Love, what's wrong?" Tadashi asks, approaching him, setting a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Kei jumps at the touch and squeaks. "It's nothing, really. I'm gonna go get dressed." he brushes Tadashi's unwelcome hand away and walks back into their bedroom. </p><p>Tadashi quirks an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "Well, breakfast is ready, please eat it."</p><p>"Okay!" Kei yells from the bathroom as he frantically slips on a random shirt he found. </p><p>He slides on some gym shorts that he used to workout in. He walks back out of the bedroom and settles back at the table. </p><p>"Thank you for the breakfast Tadashi."</p><p>"No problem!" he says happily, digging into the food. </p><p>They eat quietly, Tadashi staring at Kei throughout most of this time. Tadashi pours Kei another glass of orange juice, receiving an appreciative smile from his lover. </p><p>"Uh, do you work today?" Tadashi asks, looking up from fiddling with his fingers. </p><p>"No, I don't have anything to do either."</p><p>"Can we talk then? I have so many questions, I missed so much." </p><p>"Sure, I don't see why not." </p><p>Tadashi celebrates this small victory in his head as he cleans up the table. </p><p>Kei moves to the sink to rinse off the dishes. </p><p>"Go sit down," Tadashi shoos him away "I'll do this." </p><p>Kei huffs and rolls his eyes, retiring to the couch. He scrolls through his phone absentmindedly, trying to not hyperventilate at the fact that the man wants to talk. He's nervous about what he's going to ask, how deep it'll cut, how much it'll hurt. </p><p>Tadashi wipes his hands on his pants and sits across from Kei on the same couch. </p><p>"So, do you still collect dinosaur plushies?" </p><p>"Yup, I keep them in my closet, I just bought another brontosaurus one, he's blue and has stars stitched into him." </p><p>"That's so cute! What'd ya name him?" </p><p>"His name is Watanuki. He's very big." </p><p>"I need to see him! Show me him later Kei! Please!" He begs, his attitude perked up compared to breakfast. </p><p>"Sure, I'll show you."</p><p>"Okay, next question," He pauses, pointing at Kei accusingly "I can see your nipple piercings through your tee-shirt." </p><p>Kei chokes up and his hand instinctively covers his nipples. His face is bright, strawberry red, and he pulls his knees to his chest. </p><p>"I don't have nipple piercings Tadashi." He says, clearing his throat. "And, that's not a question." </p><p>"Eh, just tell me, when did you get your nipple pierced?" </p><p>"A few months after you left." </p><p>"Can I see?" </p><p>Kei grumbles and pulls his shirt up, taking it off entirely in the end. Tadashi leans forward, his index finger pointing out unknowingly. He feels the metal combined with warm flesh and Kei shudders away. </p><p>"What the hell Tadashi?! I didn't say you could touch them!" he covers his chest again. </p><p>Ignoring Kei's frustrations he asks, "Why'd you get them?" </p><p>"After you left me, I was spiralling, I had no control about anything in my life at that point." He reaches for his shirt again, fondling the soft fabric. "So I altered my appearance, dyed my hair black, got my nipples pierced, my ears pierced too." </p><p>"Oh." Tadashi lets out a sad sound, despite the beautiful imagery of Kei with black hair, in a erotic pose, nipple piercings on full display. </p><p>"Don't feel bad. I'm trying to forgive you. Keep making me a good breakfast and it'll speed the process up. " Kei says, laughing into his fist. </p><p>"Thanks for that, by the way. You know, forgiving me." </p><p>"I think you're worth it. I spent over 5 years with you before all this, I know you're worth it."</p><p>Tadashi smiles and scoots closer to Kei. "I just have to work for it?" </p><p>Kei nods, "Got it in one. Show me why I should forgive you." </p><p>Kei looks up at him and leans forward. "I know this seems sudden, but please kiss me. It's been so long, and I'm learning to love you again, so please, kiss me." </p><p>"Gladly." Tadashi responds, placing himself on Kei's lap, kissing him softly, hands tracing over his nipples.</p><p>"Thank you." Kei murmurs against his lips, kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>